In some vehicles, a secondary battery is mounted, and the output from the secondary battery is used for running. In this case, a cruising distance over which the vehicle can be run can be calculated on the basis of the full charge capacity of the secondary battery. The cruising distance is displayed on a display installed on the vehicle. An occupant of the vehicle can check the cruising distance by looking at the display.